I'm not that girl
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: Electra Malfoy may be proud and worship money, but she is independent and estranged from her family. When she performs at Fred and Angelina's wedding, what could possibly happen?


**This is just a strange little one shot that's been buzzing around in my head for a while. In case you haven't noticed, I have a thing about having an OC from a pureblood family and throwing her in with someone unexpected. I figured that, if I'd given Fred one, I might as well give George one.**

**Disclaimer – I am not JK Rowling. I do not make money from this and I don't own anything recognisable. I do own Electra. The songs mentioned are definitely not mine, all rights to their respective owners. I do, however, recommend highly that you listen to 'I'm not that girl' by Kerry Ellis (rock version) as it's INCREDIBLE!**

George Weasley watched all of the guests at the wedding talk avidly. It was the wedding day of Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson and they were all waiting for the bride and groom to appear for their first dance. The wedding, as traditional within the Weasley's, was held in the back yard of the Burrow under a lilac coloured marquee that clashed magnificently with the Weasley red hair. Perfectly round tables covered with a white and gold embroidered cloth surrounded the square wooden dance floor and little lights floated around the large levitating chandelier right above the centre of the dance floor.

"Hello George," Ginny Weasley, George's younger sister, greeted him as she came up to the bar and ordered a butterbeer. Having turned twenty recently, she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her long red hair reached halfway between her shoulders and elbows and was tightly curled especially for the event they were attending. Her eyes were outlined in green and black eyeliner and bright red lipstick made her lips stand out. She was wearing a royal blue halter neck dress that came to her knees in an elegant flare and tall, white heels.

"Hey Ginny," he replied and she smirked at him.

"Be happy for your older brother. Then, find a hot girl, dance with her and get over yourself," she teased then walked back to Harry Potter, her boyfriend. His shaggy black hair continued to fall in his emerald green eyes and Ginny swatted it away as she adjusted his round glasses. George shook his head at the pair as everyone turned to look at the small stage at the opposite side of the room to the bar. A woman of around twenty three, the same age as George and Fred, walked onto the stage looking slightly nervous. She had white blonde hair that reached her waist and was half up and half done in perfect straightness. Her grey-blue eyes were outlined carefully in black eyeliner and mascara and she had pale pink lipstick on her slightly pouty lips. Her skin was pale but not too pale, in George's opinion. She was wearing a tight black dress with no straps that ended at her mid thigh, exposing her mile long legs and the sparkling gold platforms she had on her feet.

"Holy crap, that's Electra Malfoy!" Lee Jordan exclaimed quietly as he slid to stand beside George. He had dark skin and dreadlocks and was sporting an awestruck expression. Electra Malfoy was a singing superstar, the latest to rock both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. She had articles written about her and had even published a book entitled 'Rising through the Prejudice'. And she was at Fred's wedding.

"Bloody hell," George hissed.

"It gives me great pleasure, and slight disdain at them for making me do this, to introduce the newly married couple: Mr and Mrs Fred Weasley!" Electra called into the magical microphone she was provided. There was clapping and George quickly joined in as he noticed his twin enter with his new wife. Fred's blue eyes were sparkling merrily and his red hair was an artful mess as he practically skipped to the dance floor. His black and white dress robes were highly attractive on him and, thankfully, didn't clash with his hair. Angelina was beaming widely, her dark skin glowing along with her chocolate brown eyes. Her white dress clung to her torso and flared out at the waist carefully. The sleeves came off the shoulder and reached her wrists, covered with sparkling white lace like the rest of the dress. A red bow, which was taking it too far in George's opinion, was tied tightly around her waist and ended at her back. George wolf whistled as Fred reached down to kiss Angelina before they began their first dance.

"Go on Electra!" Fred yelled and Angelina gave him a worried look. Something told George that Angelina had no clue what song Fred had picked for their first dance and, judging by the look on Electra's face, she did know and wasn't happy.

"I want to apologise for this. Now, dancing there first dance as husband and wife, I give you Fred and Angelina Weasley!" Electra announced and grimaced before beginning her song.

_Every night in my dreams,_

_I see you, I feel you._

_That is how I know you go on._

There was a lot of gaping and George had to laugh at the look on Angelina's face. Fred had clearly picked the cheesiest love song out there and it seemed it was to annoy both Angelina and Electra. Everyone soon lost interest in the song as they watched Fred and Angelina. The way his twin watched Angelina made George insanely jealous but he cheered and yelled along with everyone else, encouraging his brother.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on_

Electra seemed to be in physical pain at this point but continued swaying gently through the instrumental as Fred whirled Angelina around the dance floor in a way that was reminiscent of the Yule Ball of their sixth year at Hogwarts. George found himself admiring the way Electra moved. Despite her obvious hatred of the song, she still swayed with the music and did little foot taps to keep herself in time. She had a small smile on her face as she watched Fred and Angelina which caused George to smile too. As the instrumental grew louder, Electra threw her arm out dramatically as she began singing again with an energy and power that made George gape.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart and _

_My heart will go on and on_

The music quietened and the onlookers clapped and cheered loudly whilst George gaped between the couple on the dance floor and the woman on stage. She may have hated the song, but Electra sure could sing. When Fred and Angelina approached him, he smirked.

"'My Heart will go on'? Really?" he asked jokingly as Fred gestured for a firewhiskey. Angelina rolled her eyes but didn't comment on the drink.

"Yes, I was wondering about that," she said pointedly as Electra began another song. This was one of her own songs and was more upbeat and fun to listen to.

"It had to be done," Fred said defensively with a shrug.

"So, you know Electra Malfoy?" George asked, sipping his own firewhiskey as Fred's arrived.

"We all do George. We went to school together. She was in our year, remember?" she asked in an obvious tone. George shrugged.

"Yes, I remember she was a right bitch," he commented lightly. Angelina snorted whilst Fred choked on his drink.

"Yes, she was a bit mean back then although she was angelic compared to Malfoy junior. But she's not anymore. I met her about a year after we left Hogwarts and she was a completely different person. She was independent, living away from her family and earning her own money. It took her a while because she was, and still is, a proud person, but she apologised. And I accepted. Our friendship just kind of grew from there. When I heard her album, I immediately bought it and as soon as Fred proposed, I knew who would sing at the wedding." Angelina's defence of her friend was admirable and George found himself slightly more trustful of the woman cheerfully dancing around stage in a way that made him grin.

"Yeah, she's really different," he said in what he prayed wasn't a whimsical voice. Judging by Angelina's knowing smile and Fred's smirk, his prayer had gone unanswered.

"And she was in Ravenclaw," Angelina pointed out and George nodded. He was remembering clearly now. The older Malfoy had been in Ravenclaw and hadn't really put much emphasis on torturing muggleborns and 'blood traitors', merely focusing on her studies. They'd interacted once or twice but never had real conversation.

"As long as young Draco isn't here, then I'm fine," George said and Angelina looked relieved that he wasn't about to go and kill her friend.

"No, Draco is not here although she threatened to bring him as her plus one when I told her the first dance song," Fred said.

"Clearly you didn't listen," Angelina pointed out and began looking around for another head of bright blonde hair.

"No, I did. The song was originally 'Hopelessly Devoted to You' from Grease." George collapsed into laughter at the look on Angelina's face as Electra drew to the close of a third song.

"I think she would have brought her entire family if you made her sing that. Electra isn't the most co-operative of people," Angelina complained, not looking around anymore. George rolled his eyes at the pair as they took off to dance extravagantly once more as Electra began a cover of 'Girls just Wanna have fun'. That's when the floor was mostly dominated by females, most of whom were slightly drunk already. Most of the party began singing, including Fred and Electra looked like she was in her element, waltzing around the stage like it was hers and George realised that she had the perfect confidence for the job she did. She had the entire room dancing along and the energy she was projecting had them all intoxicated. Even George. He couldn't help but feel that this was a reflection on her life – she had just wanted to have fun growing up. And she looked like she'd finally achieved it as she sang to the dancing crowd.

XXX

George had just finished dancing with a plastered guest from Angelina's side of the family and was at the bar drinking a cold butterbeer when a tired out looking Electra Malfoy came to stand next to him and ordered a firewhiskey on the rocks. He watched in awe as she downed it in one and turned to face him. Her eyes widened and she gaped.

"I swear I just saw you-." Her head whipped around to the dance floor where Fred was dancing with Lee Jordan and a reluctant Ron. "Oh. Hi George." George smirked at her confusion but didn't comment.

"Hello Electra." The silence grew uncomfortable. He vaguely wondered where the music was coming from until he noticed the very muggle speakers protruding from the corners.

"So, my theory was that I'd just walk in here and try to act like I wasn't a bitch to for at least two years of your life. It didn't work," she stated after a while and George looked up at her to see her gazing intently at the apple martini the bartender had just given her.

"Apology accepted." She looked utterly relieved at this and lifted her head to give him a dazzling smile that made his heart skitter a few beats.

"I really am sorry," she said for herself and George waved it off.

"You weren't as awful as you seem to think you were. Your little brother made you look like a goddess anyway." He didn't bother mentioning that she looked like a goddess standing in front of him.

"And there he is! I knew Draco would be mentioned sooner or later. I just hoped it would be later, when I was completely hammered," she said, shrugging.

"Electra, come dance!" Fred called as he made his way over to them. Electra laughed as 'Footloose' came on.

"I was drunk when I danced to this!" she protested but Fred didn't listen, dragging her to the dance floor still wearing her five inch heels.

"I don't care!" he cried and began twirling her. Electra quickly picked up the beat and began clapping and kicking along, doing excessive dance moves that George could hardly keep up with using his eyes. Her feet flicked and her hips swung as she danced with a large smile on her face and George watched with his head cocked to the side subconsciously, trying not to stare at her bum.

"Nice try," Ginny joked as she reappeared at his side. "Stop staring at her arse." And she walked away with another two drinks. Hermione Granger walked over to him wearing a strapless red dress that flared out at the waist and ended just above the knee with black flats on. Her frizzy hair was temporarily tamed with one of the twins' newest concoctions and she was wearing light make-up.

"Interesting choice," she stated, watching the crowd instead of ordering a drink like those before.

"I don't know what you're talking about," George stated defensively as he sipped his drink. Hermione gave an unladylike snort.

"Yeah, right George. You have been staring at her every time I see you and you were staring at her bum not three seconds ago. Go and ask her to dance."

"But that would make sense." Hermione gave him a small smile.

"You may be George Weasley – but sometimes doing what makes sense is what makes sense." And she walked off. Despite the confusing words, she was the first person to get through to George all night and he finished his firewhiskey quickly, deciding just as fast.

XXX

Electra giggled as the song ended, slapped Fred playfully and turned to get a drink. She was stopped by a solid chest that almost knocked her to the floor. When she was righted by a set of arms, she looked up into startling blue eyes and grinned as she recognised George. She had known Fred so long that it was easier to tell the difference between the twins.

"Sorry about that. D-d-do . . . I was wo-wondering if you wanted to dance?" George asked and Electra smiled slightly at his adorable stutter. Her heart stopped beating when she realised he was serious.

"I would love to," she insisted, just as a slow song started. She was startled to hear her voice coming out of the muggle things (talkers, she thought they were called).

"Is this . . . you?" George asked slowly as he put a hand on her waist and held her left hand in his right one. She brought her free hand up to his shoulder and nodded meekly.

"Yeah, it is," she whispered as the lyrics to her rock cover of 'I'm Not that Girl' from 'Wicked' played through the marquee. George spun her slowly around the dance floor and she found herself leaning closer into the warmth he presented, loving the sound of his heartbeat in her ear. He spun her out and then back in again then continued around the floor, Electra grinning during every second of it. The pair slowed to a stop at the most painful yet powerful part of the song.

_I won't wish and I won't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I won't dream_

_But I'm gonna pray!_

_That maybe some day_

_I'll be that girl_

Electra was irritated to notice the lyrics applied all too well with the situation she was in on the dance floor. Except that she wouldn't pray or dream.

"Thanks for the dance," she mumbled and ran off the dance floor as fast as she possibly could. She was aiming for the small pond Fred had once showed her, hoping it would calm her. It was so stupid. She'd only properly known him for an hour and she was already getting a skittering heart and silly, lovey-dovey feelings. It wasn't acceptable. No, she wouldn't stand for it.

"Electra?" said a frighteningly familiar voice. For one, painful second she thought it was George. But it was Fred.

"S'up Weasley?" she asked in as light a tone as possible. He gave her a look that said 'you are not fooling me' and she sighed.

"What happened?" he asked, perching beside the lake. That presented Electra with a dilemma. Her dress was too tight to sit down and presented the risk of ripping if she tried. But staying standing would risk letting Fred see up her dress. Sighing loudly, she struggled to sit down beside Fred who immediately stood up again. Oh, he was hilarious. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," he said as he helped her off the ground.

"So, I danced with your twin," she said airily.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I may have overreacted."

"You did dance with him during that bloody song."

"Hey! That's a good song!" she said defensively and Fred smirked.

"I know that, Electra. I was just saying that it probably wasn't the best thing to dance with George to, considering your little crush." Electra's face flushed furiously in a way that she didn't know was possible. Malfoys generally stayed pale.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she protested, trying to summon her best clueless tone.

"Yeah, right Electra. You were always watching him in Hogwarts and then you wanted to meet him then you didn't. And Angelina told me you almost had a nervous breakdown earlier when you were preparing to go out on stage. You kept saying something like 'he is going to freak' over and over again." Fred was enjoying himself and Electra could tell.

"This isn't funny!"

"Of course it's funny. You have a crush on my twin brother. And I'm pretty certain the feelings are returned."

"But I'm a Malfoy!" she cried, running her fingers through the loose parts of her blonde locks. Fred was grinning.

"But you're a different Malfoy. Yes, you're blonde haired, grey-blue eyed and pale. Yes, you are materialistic. Yes, I imagine your engagement ring will be the size of a large boulder. Yes, you worship money. Yes, you are a proud woman. But you don't discriminate. You wrote a book on working through the beliefs your father had ingrained in your skull and you became independent. All your money is yours, you earned it," he insisted, looking at her eyes for some kind of recognition to spark in them. She continued looking disbelieving.

"Still-"

"No. If Angelina, me and my entire family, including George, can get over the fact that you're a Malfoy – why can't you?" he asked and it seemed to sink in as she groaned.

"I'm a prat."

"You hardly compare to your brother but yes, you are a prat." She hit him hard as she whirled around to face the party.

"Thanks Fred." And she stalked off.

XXX

George drained the glass of water Hermione had insisted he'd drink instead of the three firewhiskeys he'd wanted to order. He had no idea what he'd done to cause Electra to run but she had run.

"I really hope that's water," said a feminine voice as another glass was slid in front of him.

"Unfortunately, yes," he answered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blonde sit down on his right and sighed, turning to Electra who was looking at him sheepishly. She bit her lip nervously. George waited for her to say something but she didn't. Instead, she held out her pale hand with perfectly manicured fingernails (gold with black tips, he noticed with a small grin) and George took it. She led him to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck as his slowly wrapped around her waist, the silk of her dress soft under his fingers. They swayed slowly and she laughed once as 'Eternal Flame' by The Bangles came on. They spun in a slow circle, just holding each other as the soft music weaved its way through the crowd and seemed to wrap around them in a bubble.

"I'm a prat," he barely heard her whisper and frowned. Over her head he saw Fred giving him exaggerated thumbs up and rolled his eyes.

"No, you're not," he assured her and she pulled away from his chest to look him in the eye.

"I did run away from you, didn't I? Or was that a dream?"

"You came back." He was leaning in against his brains better wishes and Electra was leaning up to meet him. When their lips brushed, they both finally believed it was happening and deepened the lip lock quickly. Electra stood her ground in the battle for dominance and the passion heightened as they both remained stubborn.

"Get a room!" they heard Fred yell and Electra smirked, apparating them away.

Two years later, Electra Malfoy became Electra Weasley and fully left her family behind, much to her delight.

**The End.**

**Yeah, just something in my head. I couldn't resist writing it down and I'm considering writing it down into a full story but I'm not sure yet. Love Bianca :) x**


End file.
